


Same Thing We Do Every Night, Buster

by Telesilla



Series: A Thing or Two About the Giants [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Frottage, M/M, San Francisco Giants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh them. They might as well be married." -- <em>Brandon Belt to Hunter Pence</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Thing We Do Every Night, Buster

**Author's Note:**

> I mention both Chelsea Cain and Kristen Posey in here but sexytiems with them are implied and don't appear on camera. As always, thanks to Darkrose who knows a dick from a duck, even when I don't.

_September 1, 2012  
@ Cubs W 5-2_

 

"Talk to me about Castro."

"Huh? Can't hear you." Matt says, his reply muffled by his toothbrush.

Buster leans against the bathroom door and waits until Matt's finished with his teeth. "Castro."

"The neighborhood or Starlin?"

"Funny."

"You wouldn't recognize a joke if it bit you on the ass." Matt moves into Buster's space and slides his arms around Buster's waist. He smells like mouthwash and the cotton of his worn t-shirt is soft on Buster's bare chest.

"That was your idea of a joke?" Buster asks, leaning in so his voice is muffled against Matt's shoulder. "But really, we should talk about him and some of the other guys too."

"Will you quit? It's September; I know how to pitch to Castro. You could go on the mound and pitch to Castro."

"Now that's a real joke" Buster says with a laugh. "Sorry, you know how I am."

"And yet I still love you. How'd that happen?"

"If I recall correctly you and the girls ganged up on me." Buster bites at the collar of Matt's t-shirt. "I was a good boy before you three corrupted me."

"Well yeah. Who wants to corrupt a bad boy?" Matt's hand slides down lower so he can squeeze Buster's ass. "Gimme a sec to take a leak."

"You're so romantic."

As Buster heads toward the bed, Matt yells after him. "Hey, I'm the one who remembered our anniversary!"

"Only because Chelsea put it in your phone."

Buster flops down on the bed and grabs the remote. SportsCenter is on and it's just his bad timing that they're recapping the LA - Arizona game. "Shit," he says, watching a montage of Josh Beckett fanning a bunch of Diamondbacks. A four and a half lead in the division won't be very comfortable if LA finally gets it together.

"You better not be thinking about the scouting reports."

"LA," Buster points at the TV. "Looks like Beckett was dealing."

"Yeah, Shelly mentioned it when I called her after the game. Then she started going on about what Timmy's line did for his stats and I got all confused." Shelly, their long-suffering babysitter, didn't know anything about baseball back when Matt and Chelsea hired her; these days she hangs out on FanGraphs and probably knows his and Matt's stats better than they do.

"Shelly? Where are the girls?" 

"Spur of the moment night out."

"Night out or 'night out'?" Buster asks, making air quotes. He can't help thinking of what Chelsea and Kristen look like in bed together, all lean lines and blonde hair.

"Shelly said something about a shopping trip and then tried to embarrass me by mentioning Good Vibrations."

"After all this time," Buster says with a laugh, "Shelly should know better."

SportsCenter has moved on to the Top Ten Plays and they both watch intently. "Hey!" Buster says to the television as he watches Brandon Phillips rob someone of a hit. "Crawford's catch and throw to Belt was better than that!"

Matt leans over Buster to grab the remote and Buster tries to derail him by grabbing his hips. "Wanna fool around?"

"Not in front of Stuart Scott. C'mon, gimme the remote."

Buster's tempted to make Matt wrestle him for it, but Matt's starting tomorrow and Buster refuses to do anything strenuous before Matt's starts. So he fumbles with the remote until he finds the off button. "Okay, now that we won't scandalize ESPN...." He slides his thumb under the elastic of Matt's boxers and tugs.

"Hang on," Matt rolls off and pulls his shorts off. Buster follows suit and then Matt's on top of him again. "Do it like this?" he asks, his dick nudging up against Buster's hip.

Buster says, "Yeah," and Matt leans over and grabs a thing of hand lotion off his nightstand. When he slides a slick hand down between them, Buster shivers and pushes into Matt's hand. They move together, squirming a little until they get it just right--their cocks lined up perfectly-- then Matt's rolling his hips and Buster's picking up his rhythm. It's familiar and easy and as comfortable as Matt's soft shirt against Buster's skin; the tension builds up slowly until Buster's gasping and close...so fucking close.

His hand shaking, he reaches up and grabs the collar of Matt's shirt and drags him down for a messy kiss. "Yeah," he pants against Matt's mouth. "Oh yeah, Matt...."

"Fuck," Matt growls. Then he's biting Buster's mouth and Buster gives it up, coming in a hot rush all over both of them. Matt manages to hang on for another few moments before he throws his head back and shoves up hard against Buster.

Matt's weight as he collapses on Buster is familiar too; Buster slides his arms around Matt's waist and hold him close. It always takes Matt a little while to come back down, but Buster's not in any hurry. He rubs the small of Matt's back and kisses his neck and murmurs, "hey, I've got ya. 'Sokay."

"Mmmm...yeah," Matt finally says. He kisses Buster again and then laughs a little. "Should have taken off my shirt."

"Nah," Buster says. "It felt good. And we can use it for clean up."

They do just that, tossing the messy shirt on the floor afterward. Matt's already heavy eyed and yawning and his yawns are contagious. Buster thinks about getting up, but there's no real reason to, so he turns off the light instead. He's warm and loose, and when Matt rolls over on his back, Buster moves in next to him and puts his head on Matt's shoulder. They'll pull apart in the night--Matt sprawls and Buster sleeps curled up--but for now Buster wants to be close to Matt.

"Home tomorrow night," Matt says.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to curl up like this with the girls."

"You think they really went shopping at Good Vibrations?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." Buster laughs. "Maybe Kristen's decided that she needs to buy yet another fake dick to use on you."

"It's rough being me."

"Poor baby."

Matt's breathing has slowed and evened out when Buster says it, says the same thing he says every night before Matt starts. Buster's never sure if Matt hears him but it doesn't matter. It's his thing more than Matt's but he always hopes it gets down into Matt's subconscious a little.

"You're gonna win tomorrow."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> When I realized I wanted to write about Matt and Buster being all adorable and married, I went ahead and changed the name of the whole series.


End file.
